


Train Ride

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Hermione visits Draco in his train compartment, but things aren't exactly what they seem.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 51





	Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble. Inspired by reading another one shot on a train. No beta.

Hermione walked down the train towards the compartment she knew he would be in. She hadn’t seen him since summer began. They exchanged a few owls but they never met. She was about to open the door to the compartment when it flew open. 

“Malfoy, we-” Hermione began 

“I’m busy” Draco said trying to get past her

Hermione pushed him back into the train compartment. The door slammed shut behind her. She pointed her wand behind her at the door, doing a small motion with it, never looking away from him. 

“You have some terrible manners. You’d think your pureblood bringing would have taught you a few things”

“I need to go”

Hermione pointed her wand at the window and it became frosted. She grabbed Draco by the collar of his robes and kissed him. Draco kissed her back. It had been the entire summer since he had seen her. She pushed him onto the seat and straddled him. Draco pushed her shoulders slightly.

“Granger, stop”

“It’s been so long”

“We need to leave”

Draco looked behind her. Hermione merely kissed again, and began to kiss his neck. 

“I know” Hermione whispered

Draco froze and looked over at her. She began to pull at his tie, loosening it. Draco stopped her hands. Hermione sighed. She glanced behind her and the disillusion spell faded. Theo and Blaise were sitting there, completely petrified from her spell. 

“Show off” Draco said

“I can’t help it if I”m good at something and you’re not”

“I can do wandless magic, I just don’t show off like you do”

“Their disillusionment spell was piss poor. I could tell they were there when I walked in”

“You knew this whole time”

“Do they want to watch?

“Granger”

“Do you want to be on top then?”


End file.
